The Assistant that time forgot
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: One of the assistants that was left behind. Rated for Language


**A one shot about the doctor and an unknown assistant, i thought up this idea and just liked it...tell me what you think and i hope you like it :) **

* * *

The Assistant that 

Time Forgot

_Everyone thinks he is this amazing man, who fly's around space in a little blue box with young girls who think he's come to save them. Young girls who fall for him so easily. What's not to fall for? He's intelligent, good looking (even if in a Geography teacher kind of way…ok let me rephrase that). He's intelligent, attractive, slightly mental and most of all, he's a hero. Not one of his assistants will fully understand him…well…there was one. _

_I heard her story after mine had ended, (when you're with him once you spend the rest of your life looking for signs that he'll come back), her name was Rose. She was beautiful, fun and different I guess…he likes girls that are different, he likes them to have a brain and a heart. But he lost her. Of course she spent a long time trying to get back to him and eventually did but afterwards I hear she went back home, with her own Doctor, of course I have no idea how that happened but I don't want to know either. God knows I wanted my own Doctor. His face has changed so many times it's insane but when you've spent so much time with him, whatever he looks like, you know him¸ you know how he thinks and the way he frowns and the way he will fight to the death. _

_He is too good to be true. Sometimes you wake up and wonder if you just imagined it all, but then some disaster will be on the TV and you'll remember…how he saves the world every time. Those little things that give him away. I was watching once, BBC one I think and I saw him, he walked straight behind the camera, a young girl talking rapidly about what had just happened. I remember just smiling and thinking to myself how amazing it was that I still know him even after he has changed so many times. I knew because once upon a time I was that girl. I was her. I envy them. I wish I was in a space ship that you couldn't try and understand because your mind would just EXPLODE…how I wish that day hadn't happened. _

_I remember it because it was the worst day of my life. He tells them that once they leave him it gets easier and they forget and blah blah but that's a lie. You never forget the doctor. There is a part of me that hates him. I hate him. For leaving me here. And he lies._

_**I just changed my mind. The doctor does not lie. In fact, he does things to save people and make the world a wonderful place full of sunshine and rainbows and**_

_I didn't type this, someone hacking my computer._

_**Yes. I'm hacking your computer**_

_And you are?_

_**Really? I didn't know you thought such wonderful things about me.**_

…_0.0_

_**Hellooooooo Lydia!**_

_Is this a joke?_

_**If it is a joke it's a very bad one.**_

_How the hell did you hack this?_

_**Well, I put this thing in the tardis, interesting bit of technology that means whenever someone writes 'the doctor' 'time machine' and 'space' too many times it registers it and I can make sure no ones writing things about me all over the internet. **_

…_**Lydia?**_

_**Hello? **_

_**Lydiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?**_

_WHAT?_

_**Are you refusing to talk to me now?**_

_YES I AM! YOU LEFT YOU ASSHO-_

_**No swearing on the monitor…it's bad for you**_

_Fine. I hate you._

_**No you don't**_

_Yes I do_

_**No you don't**_

_Yes_

_**No**_

_YES_

_**NO**_

_YES!_

_**YES!**_

_NO!_

_**HA!**_

_Damn. I still hate you. Get off of my computer. I'm trying to write a blog here._

_**I can't let you post this **_

_Why?_

_**Because that means people who don't like me will come after you and then I'll have to come to the rescue and I have quite a lot of other things to do with my time.**_

_Well fuck you._

_**SWEARING.**_

_Nice observation. _

_**Stop with the sarcasm.**_

_Make me._

_**How old are you again?**_

_What a good come back._

_**I mean it. Stop with the sarcasm.**_

_Or what?_

_**That's it.**_

Lydia stared at her computer screen, eyebrow raised,

"Well?" she asked it and rolled her eyes and sighed gently before turning around and standing up. Her small apartment looked back at her and she pulled a face before standing up and sitting on her sofa, switching the TV on. Suddenly the loud familiar sound of the tardis flooded the room and she frowned as it began to materialise in front of her TV. She sat with the remote in her hand, her mouth half open, watching the machine she'd loved for so long pop straight back into her life. Suddenly the door burst open

"That's it!" he said pointing at her "I didn't leave you anywhere! You said you wanted to go home!" she looked up at him and blinked

"Your-your in the way of the TV." She squeaked, he made an aggravated sound.

"Well fine then!" he shouted and disappeared back into the time machine. She blinked and stood, her hand going to the painted blue wood. He looked quite different from the last time she'd seen him, now he looked younger, lighter and longer brown hair, skinny unlike when she had known him, he'd been slightly more built. Wait…What the hell was he wearing? She slowly opened the door to the tardis and stepped inside…it had changed as well…different from what it had been. He stood around the other side of the machine, hands in pockets watching her.

"You look…different." He nodded, still staying away from her, she walked towards him and stopped a couple of meters away, her hand on the tardis and she looked at him through grey eyes.

"You don't." He smiled a little and she laughed, he had always liked her laugh, it was quiet but sweet. She was by far, the sweetest he'd known, perhaps not over the internet but she would never say how she was feeling face to face. She was far too shy.

"Where did you go?" he sighed gently, crossing his arms,

"Where else? Time…space…you know around." She smiled looking at him

"Around huh?" she took in a large breath and let her eyes travel around the tardis, "you know I didn't ever want to go back," she said and looked at him, he could see the glassy tears in her eyes "I-I had to look after my mum,"

"I know…" he trailed off "How is she now?" Lydia blinked and pursed her lips together, looking up and trying _so hard_ not to cry.

"They said she needed the operation. They said, she had a better chance of survival…" her voice broke but she kept strong,

"Oh Lydia…" he said quietly "I'm so sorry,"

"No," she said shaking her head and not looking at him "don't do that, don't pity me. I'm not who I was anymore. I'm not scared. I don't need you to comfort me." she pushed off the tardis and walked to the exit "It's probably better if you just go." She walked out, ready to see her living room and suddenly gasped seeing what lay before her. She stood on a long beach of white sand, the sky a deep purple with clouds of blue and silver, a moon tinged pink hung in the sky and the sea reflected it in its midnight blue surface, its waves caressing the shore.

"Sure I could go…but then you'd be suck on a beach." She turned to look at him

"Where the hell are we?" she sounded angry, her face set in deep frown mode.

"On a whole different planet." He said with a laugh, "I knew there was only one way to get you to talk to me and that was to take you out of your living room." She scowled

"You didn't even touch anything," she hissed, he smiled

"Auto pilot." She groaned and shut her eyes tightly

"Take me home."

"Nope," he sat on the sand in front of the tardis, his back leaning against the blue box and brushing the sand off his hands, she looked at him before grudgingly sitting next to him. "You know…I might look different but I'm still me…"

"Yeah…I know." She said and took in a long breath, "I really missed you."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"You didn't miss me did you." She said still looking out at the ocean,

"I miss every single person that I bonded with over the years so yes, I missed you Lydia."

"I heard about Rose…"

"Rose…" he laughed slightly "Yes Rose…Well, I…I don't really feel like that was me to be honest, it's like watching it through someone else's head."

"Does that mean you don't really remember us?"

"Oh I remember it…but it's like it happened to someone else…"

"…oh." She said and swallowed slightly. "I didn't know that."

"You're still my friend though," he said looking at her "I feel that much." She nodded and drew her knees up to her chest, "So what happened?"

"What?" she suddenly remember their conversation "Oh…oh, no, well, she went in for the operation to…" she swallowed "To remove the cancer but, she just didn't wake up. She died on the operating table."

"I'm so sorry." He said, she smiled a little but her eyes were sad

"It's ok…people die. That's one thing you taught me, things can't last forever…which really," she paused frowning "Makes no sense because you just don't die and you don't get old…I've never thought about it like that before." He laughed slightly

"Yes…well…"

"So, who's the girl on the go at the moment?" he looked at her and smiled

"Her name is Amy, she's on a little holiday with Rory at the moment,"

"Rory?"

"Her soon to be husband."

"Oh…I thought you liked single girls…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well…your not exactly…your sort of…" she paused biting her lip before saying "You're a little bit of a man whore aren't you."

"WHAT?" he exclaimed

"Well, you change girls more than you change your clothes…"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do…"

"I don't have romantic relationships with them!"

"Rose…?"

"Apart from her!"

"Awwwwww!" She said laughing and he rolled his eyes

"Shh." He said mocking telling her to be quiet,

"So do you miss her?"

"…a little, but as I said, it's like it's not me, but there's something deep down…a feeling…pain." She nodded

"I guess it's a taster of what it feels like when you leave us."

"At the same time, you don't live forever…you don't know what it's like to be alone for years."

"That's true."

"That's one thing I miss about you…I could always tell you anything…you'd never get offended, I'm telling you that I don't really remember us and it's like your ok with it."

"I am ok with it," she said looking out at the sea "You change, you meet new people and I can't imagine the amount of girls who you've left. I just get that I'm not your only friend…I'm not your only girl."

"You know what Lydia, I am a lair."

"Why?" she asked blinking and looking at him

"Because I do miss you. I miss you very much sometimes." He smiled a little and added "You're very down to Earth."

"Yeah," she smiled, her head in her hand,

"How's Richey?" she laughed

"Richey's fine." She shook her head

"Still playing?"

"Yeah…but not in public, he realised that would be a bad idea." The doctor nodded, "You know when I said my favourite band was the manic street preachers I didn't think we'd be responsible for Richey Edward's disappearance."

"At least he didn't jump off a bridge."

"Fair point." She frowned slightly "Wait…I thought you said we couldn't stop people from dying…"

"We didn't stop him…he chose to come with you, there's a difference."

"I don't think I'll ever understand," she laughed a little and he smiled,

"Time is strange, the rules of the world, space and everything around it are…just awkward, that's why there is someone like me to make sure they are respected."

"Oh I have missed you…" she laughed, he smiled

"I promise you I'm not going to leave you on your own…I will come back to see you…I usually bump into most people." She nodded,

"You better not…" she looked sad as she looked at the sand before taking a breath and saying quietly "Your lying again aren't you…"

"…yes. Unfortunately."

"That's a bad habit you've picked up."

"Yeah….I think it's this body, I get angry all the time…"

"Angry? You?"

"Yes. It's odd, I haven't been angry like this before, it comes and goes, I guess you could call it getting annoyed easily."

"Yeah, you could call it that…I really don't like how I know your never coming back, not after this." He smiled a little but sadly,

"As long as you never forget me…"

"It's not that easy to forget you doctor," she laughed and he smiled again, she sighed gently, "Time to go home I think…"

"Yeah…better get back to Amy and Rory," They stood, looking at each other for a moment before embracing tightly, she kept her eyes closed tightly, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. She heard him draw in a breath by her ear "…feel like going on one last adventure?" she smiled biting her lip and laughing

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, as i said just a little one shot, thanks for reading, please review :) x**


End file.
